Worst Fear
by RC2012
Summary: Mr. Peabody has a nightmare that Sherman is taken away from him. Rated T for blood.


**Worst Fear- A Mr. Peabody and Sherman Fanfic**

Mr. Peabody was sitting on a sofa and reading a magazine when a ding was heard coming from the elevator. It opened its doors and revealed Ms. Grunion.

"Ms. Grunion? What are you doing here?" Mr. Peabody asked feeling quite shocked.

"I'm here to take the boy away from you." Ms. Grunion replied.

"But you can't. The investigation isn't until tomorrow evening." Mr. Peabody said.

"I talked with the courts and got them to side with me. They've agreed that you are not fit to raise Sherman."

"No, I am a good father!" Mr. Peabody cried.

Just then Sherman came out dressed in his clothes instead of in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on, Mr. Peabody?"

Ms. Grunion saw him.

"You…" She said grabbing the boy by the hand. "Are coming with me!"

"Noooo! Mr. Peabody, help!" Sherman cried.

"Please Ms. Grunion, don't take my boy away!" Mr. Peabody cried coming after them, but he was too late. Ms. Grunion stepped into the elevator with Sherman and the doors closed before the beagle could get to them.

"No." The genius said. He would have to take the stairs if he wanted to catch them. So Mr. Peabody ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He tripped and fell down a couple times, but he kept getting up.

Finally, Mr. Peabody made it down to the lobby of the building and ran over to the elevator. Ms. Grunion and Sherman weren't there.

_They must be outside._ Mr. Peabody thought.

Mr. Peabody ran over to the front doors of the building when he heard sounds outside. The sounds of gunshots.

"Oh no!" Mr. Peabody cried. He ran outside and there was a group of people all gathered around.

"My God, did you see that?" One stranger said.

"I did." Replied another.

Mr. Peabody got up on his toes and tapped someone on their hand. The man turned to him.

"Excuse me sir, but what happened here?"

"Some man in a mask with a huge bag came by. There was this big woman who was trying to get this boy into her car with her and this man saw them, and then he shot them with his gun and stole the car."

Mr. Peabody's eyes grew wide. "Please no."

Mr. Peabody pushed his way to the center of the crowd and stopped. There were two bodies lying motionless on the ground. One was a black haired woman in a violet colored suit. The other was a young boy with red hair wearing a white shirt and black shorts.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody cried.

He ran over to his son and rolled him onto his back. Mr. Peabody stared at Sherman with a horrified look on his face.

The boy was lying on the ground. There were a couple holes in his chest with blood coming out of them.

"Sherman?" Mr. Peabody got down on his knees and checked for the boy's pulse, but couldn't find it.

"Sherman? No, NOOOOOOOO!" Mr. Peabody held the boy in his arms and against his body, getting blood stains on his white fur.

Sirens could be heard approaching in the distance and it was starting to rain.

"S-S-Sherman, I-I-I'm so-so-so sorrrry! I'm sorry I wasn't able to save youuuu!" Mr. Peabody sobbed while he held his son in his arms.

"I-I love you, Sherman! I-I wished that I had told you that earlier! Why, why didn't I tell you that I loved you when you were still alive?"

The medics came over.

"No, you're not taking my boy away from me!" Mr. Peabody held the body tighter and closer to him. He was wet. His chest and stomach were red from the blood coming out of Sherman's wounds. He then looked up at the sky and sobbed some more.

"Please, God! Give me my little boy back!" He cried with tears continuing to flow down his face.

Mr. Peabody woke up in fright.

He sat up in bed, panting very fast. He looked around and saw that he was back in his bedroom.

"Sherman!" Mr. Peabody threw the covers off of him and ran towards the boy's room in his cap and nightgown.

Mr. Peabody burst into Sherman's room and saw that the boy was lying in his bed with his back towards the dog.

Mr. Peabody ran over to the bed and shook Sherman's shoulders. "Sherman, Sherman please be alive!"

Sherman woke up with a start. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Mr. Peabody took a step back. "S-Sherman?"

Sherman looked at his father. "Mr. Peabody?"

A tearful smile appeared on Mr. Peabody's face. "Oh thank God you're alive!"

He ran over and gave his boy a big hug.

Sherman looked confused. "Mr. Peabody, are you alright?"

Mr. Peabody gathered himself up and broke away slowly from Sherman.

"I-I'm fine, Sherman." Mr. Peabody sighed as he sat down on Sherman's bed.

_Thank God, it was only a dream. It was just a bad dream._ Mr. Peabody thought.

But it seemed so real to Peabody. He was afraid that he had lost his boy, forever.

Did he have the dream because he was worried? Worried that upon completion of her investigation, Ms. Grunion would deem Peabody unfit to raise Sherman and take him away?

"Mr. Peabody, are you feeling okay?"

Mr. Peabody looked at Sherman, who appeared worried.

"I-I am now, Sherman. Thank you for asking. I'm sorry for my behavior. I, uh, just had a bad dream, that's all."

"You can sleep beside me if you want?" Sherman offered, moving over in his bed.

"Thank you, Sherman. But I think I'll be just fine." Mr. Peabody gave a smile. "I'm going back to bed. I'm fine now and again, sorry for waking you."

Mr. Peabody got up from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Are you still mad at me for biting, Penny?" Sherman asked.

Peabody looked back. "No. Not anymore. You promise not to do it again?"

Sherman nodded.

"Good."

Then Mr. Peabody walked over to the door. He looked back at Sherman.

"Sherman?"

"Yes?"

"I, I care about you, Sherman."

Sherman smiled and he yawned.

"I care about you too, Mr. Peabody." Then he went back to sleep.

Mr. Peabody smiled and closed the door. Then he sighed.

Why was it so hard to tell his son that he loved him?

"I'll tell him." Mr. Peabody said. "Tomorrow after I prove to Ms. Grunion that I am capable of raising Sherman, I'll tell Sherman that I love him. Even if I have to force the words out."

Mr. Peabody got back into bed and soon he fell asleep again.

**I know, sad and scary huh? The story was inspired by an image done by chidoge called He's Dead, Peabody, He's Dead and by the Nightmare Fanfic by World's-smartest-dog, both of them on deviantart.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**~RC**


End file.
